


All The Small Things

by flecksofpoppy



Series: A Little Faith-verse Companion Pieces [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Little Faith-verse, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consent Positive, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Positive, kink positive, need I go on? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marco's feeling brave since he's about to graduate, Jean is all about trying new things, and Reiner and Bertolt visit Sina for the first time.</p><p>Or, "Everyone Gets Down and Yes, This Is A Foursome."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> The long promised foursome hath arrived! Hope it lives up to the expectations. O_o;;
> 
> Thank you to somebodyslight--AS ALWAYS--for being my keeper. Because let's be honest: that's what they are at this point.
> 
> P.S. The title is also their fault.

“Marco!” Jean exclaims where he’s sitting at the computer desk. “You’ve got to see this.”

Marco hums absently from where he’s sprawled across the couch, surrounded by several thick books with different colored post-it notes sticking out of the pages, his nose in one of them with a slight frown of concentration as he reads.

Jean is too busy staring at the computer screen to notice when Marco finally does look up as he clicks through file menus.

“What?” Marco asks curiously.

Now Jean hums, barely registering Marco’s response until he feels two warm, strong hands come to rest on his bare shoulders and a kiss placed on the top of his head.

He smiles a little, reaching up to place one of his own hands over Marco’s, but his attention is still fixed on the screen.

“What’s that?” Marco asks curiously, bending over Jean’s shoulder to look at the computer screen.

This is Jean’s favorite part of the week—Saturday, when Marco doesn’t have class and they spend the morning together drinking coffee and being sickeningly domestic (which Jean loves more than he’ll ever admit). He’s not wearing anything except a pair of plaid pajama pants, whereas Marco is fully dressed, albeit in comfortable clothes.

“It’s called... Napster,” Jean replies in awe. “You can find... oh my _god_ , is that a bootleg live version of ‘Creep?’”

Jean’s heart is beating at the same rate now as it usually does when Marco kisses him.

“What is it?” Marco asks.

“It’s a music sharing... um, online...” Jean falters to describe it, since he doesn’t completely understand it himself, “...library thing.”

Marco hums thoughtfully, and squeezes Jean’s shoulders before dropping his hands. “Sounds like a copyright violation to me,” he remarks. Jean rolls his eyes, turning around to give Marco a skeptical look as Marco settles back down onto the couch with his thick book.

Then, he grins and abandons his chair to launch himself at Marco, hopping onto the couch and stealing the book away with nimble fingers to set it carefully on the coffee table.

“Jean!” Marco squeaks. “I have a test on Monday and— _oh_...”

Jean is too busy kissing down Marco’s jaw to pay attention to concerns about tests, and his body starts to warm up with that welcome, familiar burn when he feels Marco’s fingers tangle in his hair.

Marco seems to have completely forgotten about his brick of a textbook by the time they’re immersed in kissing, and especially when Jean ventures around to nip at his ear.

“Mm, Jean, oh... god, _Jean_...” he groans, his voice becoming breathless.

Finally, Jean relents to pull away and kiss his forehead. “Take a break from studying—it’s Saturday.”

Marco gives him an affectionate smile—which Jean takes as a sign that his suggestion is being accepted—and he happily lies down on his back, his head in Marco’s lap as he returns the smile. 

“Hm...” Marco starts, his fingers absently moving to stroke Jean’s hair. He looks thoughtful, his eyes darting away from Jean’s face to stare into space for a moment, before looking back down. 

Jean knows he wants to say something, but he’s hesitating. 

“What?” he coaxes.

“Um... no, it’s nothing.”

“Marco...” Jean says, raising an eyebrow. “C’mon.”

There’s a short pause, and then Marco caves. Jean’s curiosity is beyond piqued at this point since Marco’s starting to blush, and he has no idea why.

“Well,” he says shyly, “you know how you asked me about what I wanted to do for graduation?”

Marco looks down at him with a fond little smile, and Jean’s heart flutters. He’s so in love with Marco he can’t even process it all at once.

“Yeah?” Jean answers absently, still mesmerized by Marco’s face. “You’ve worked really hard.”

Marco bites his lip and nods, but the smile he offers Jean seems nervous. “Well, uh... there’s something I’ve been wondering about.”

Jean smiles back at him reassuringly—whatever it is he’s wondering about can’t be horrifically bad, or else Marco would just tell him—and reaches up to twine his fingers with Marco’s where they’re threading through his hair.

“Yeah? Wait,” he says, raising an eyebrow, “is this about ‘Sometimes?’ Because that song makes ‘Baby One More Time’ sound like a profound—”

Marco’s eyes widen in realization as he momentarily forgets about graduation; he’s been looking for the single for at least a week now. “You hid it, didn’t you?”

“I did not!” Jean exclaims, his eyes widening, too. “It’s not my fault if it’s under the TV stand.” 

Belying his impassioned response, he sits up now to snuggle up against Marco’s side and lean his head against a shoulder. Marco’s arm immediately goes around him, and he kisses the top of Jean’s head.

“It’s not _that_ bad,” he ventures after a moment.

“Yes, it is,” Jean immediately retorts.

“Okay, it’s kind of bad. It can stay where it is.”

Jean breathes a sigh of relief, splaying his hand across Marco’s stomach to idly trace the muscle there. They’ve been together for nearly three years now—living together for a year and a half—and Jean still can’t seem to touch Marco enough to sate the urge.

“That’s what you wanted to talk about?” Jean says rhetorically, laughing. But when Marco doesn’t laugh, he sobers and waits. “Wait, it wasn’t?”

“It’s nothing bad,” Marco immediately reassures him. “It’s just... um...”

“Yeah?”

“Well, okay, for graduation.”

“Oh, yeah, right,” Jean nods, remembering how the conversation started and was subsequently interrupted by Britney Spears. “We can do anything you want.”

The truth is that Jean recently traded in some rare import singles from his record collection that—to his surprise—had accumulated a substantial amount of value. His grand plan is to take Marco on a surprise all-expenses-paid vacation after graduation.

“Is there anywhere you’ve always wanted to _go_?” he asks, hinting. “Because we can do that.”

Marco doesn’t seem to get it, though, and he laughs a little. “I don’t expect something like that. Not when I don’t even have a job yet. But...”

Before Jean can inform Marco that he can expect whatever he wants, because Jean can give it to him, he says unexpectedly, “We haven’t seen Reiner and Bertolt in a while.”

Jean gives a thoughtful hum and nods, distracted from hint-dropping, as he realizes that Marco’s right.

The observation makes him feel a little wistful. He doesn’t miss most of his old life, because he has Marco and a new home, but the parts that he does miss, he misses a great deal. Reiner and Bertolt are his best friends apart from Marco.

“Actually, you’re right,” he agrees. “They’ve never even been here before.” Then, something clicks, and he has a sudden realization. “Wow, I’m such an asshole. I’ve never even invited them to come.”

“That’s okay,” Marco says with a slight shrug. “I think Bertolt’s busy with culinary school.”

“Bertl’s in _culinary_ school?” Jean exclaims, sitting up to stare at Marco in surprise. “Wait, how do you know that?”

“Uh,” Marco replies sheepishly, a blush coloring his cheeks slightly, “I stay in touch with him through e-mail sometimes. We trade recipes.”

Jean starts to laugh, and kisses Marco’s forehead. “Well, he did really like those plates you gave them for their engagement party.”

Marco laughs, too, but he looks like has more to say. “The thing is,” he says casually, dropping his eyes to look down at his lap as his blush grows more pronounced, “we started talking about other things, too.”

“Oh?” Jean replies curiously.

“Yeah... uh, remember that night after their party?”

Jean’s face softens and emotion floods him. “I’ll never forget that night,” he replies in a soft voice.

Marco’s face softens, too, and he smiles a little. “Yeah...” he looks lost in thought for a moment, but then focuses on Jean again. “Well, before that I mean.”

“Before that?” Jean asks, cocking his head to the side in confusion. “Uh... the bar?”

“Keep going.”

“The bar... and Reiner being drunk?”

“Warmer.”

“Um...” Jean wracks his brain. What had happened that night besides Marco and he admitting their feelings to each other? There was the bar, stories, Reiner being drunk, groping, walking through the cold, the awkward moment when Reiner insinuated they should have a foursome, Bertl saving the day, and then slapping and—

Wait.

“Uh,” Jean replies, his eyes wide, “the foursome thing?”

Marco is absolutely scarlet now, but he hasn’t broken eye contact.

“Yes,” he replies simply, and then his mouth clamps shut.

“You and Bertl talk about foursomes?” That gets Marco to laugh, but Jean is totally baffled. 

“Not exactly,” he corrects. “I still have to write back to his last e-mail, because we’re both busy. And, um... well, I’m curious.”

Jean isn’t sure how he feels about where this is going. “About what?”

“Foursomes.”

“Wait...” Jean blinks, sitting all the way up to stare at Marco openly and try not to let his mouth fall open, “you... you want to have a foursome?”

“I thought you’d enjoy it,” Marco replies softly, looking down with a shy expression.

“I’d never want to do something like that unless you wanted to,” Jean exclaims, tipping Marco’s chin up to meet his eyes. “I’m totally happy with what we have.”

“Well, what if...” Marco swallows hard. “What if I want to?”

“Do you?” Jean questions, feeling something spike in his stomach that’s simultaneously lust, eagerness, and caution.

“I’m curious,” Marco says simply. “I... well, the more I think about it, and the more I think about what you said... and the more I get to know Bertolt and Reiner... well.” He shrugs and gives a silly little smile, tipping his head to the side. “I’ve always played it safe, and now that I’m graduating, I want to try something new.”

“You really think you want to do that?”

Marco faces Jean with a serious look. “It’s a real possibility. But I, um...” he cringes, “I don’t want it to be an ongoing ‘thing.’ I just want to experience it once.”

Jean smiles at him reassuringly. “That’s okay. I know what you meant.”

“I like them a lot,” Marco adds. “I don’t think I could do it with anyone else. And Bertl and I have become friends.”

Jean privately thinks that Bertolt and Marco’s friendship—even if polite and based on shared culinary interests—is both endearing and also probably very good for Bertolt.

“Did you bring this up with Bertl?”

“Um, not directly. I wanted to talk to you first.”

“But foursomes came up?”

“Kind of. He confided in me about some things. Nothing too serious, but...”

“That’s good,” Jean replies immediately, nodding. “Bertl doesn’t talk to anyone except Reiner about his problems, and it’s not healthy.”

“Yeah,” Marco replies softly. “But things are good now for him and Reiner.”

Jean nods. “Good. I usually get my information from Reiner.”

“Well, I’d like to... um... I don’t know if the offer is still there, but... I’m curious,” Marco stammers, repeating that same line.

“You want me to talk to them about it?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” Marco replies, smiling at Jean. “I’m too embarrassed.”

“I can already tell you—almost one hundred percent—that the answer is going to be yes. So, are you sure you’re interested? You can always change your mind, but bringing this up with Reiner would be like...” Jean starts to laugh at the visual, reaching out to absently stroke Marco’s shoulder through the soft material of his t-shirt, “like offering a bulldog prime rib. If I tell him, he’s going to get really excited.”

Marco starts to laugh and shakes his head. “Well, I can’t say that I’m one hundred percent certain without talking about it face to face, but I’m genuinely interested.”

Jean nods decisively, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He feels like he’s suddenly living out his own ultimate fantasy. “Uh, just to let you know: I’d be really interested. But not because need it, okay? I just... well, it feels really good.”

Marco nods. “I know and I trust you.”

Jean leans over to kiss the corner of Marco’s mouth. “Good.”

“So, besides talking about group sex, Bertl also sent me this amazing recipe...”

= = =

“I don’t know,” Bertolt says warily as he scrutinizes an empty frying pan and the four plates of steaming food sitting on the counter, “I just learned this recipe, and I’m not sure—”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Reiner’s voice interrupts, his fork already having breached the plate setup on the counter, “Bertl this is...” He takes another pilfered bite and his eyes roll back in his head. “ _Christ._ ”

Bertolt starts to laugh, but loops his finger in the waistband of Reiner’s pajama pants and pulls him in for a playful kiss.

Jean internally groans; they are _so_ married.

“You want toast?” Marco asks softly from behind Jean, putting a glass of orange juice down in front of him where he’s sitting at the table and kissing the top of his head. Jean grins stupidly, and nods.

Then, he groans internally at himself and Marco.

He’s not sure when they all turned into a gay version of ‘Friends,’ but he can’t bring himself to completely care as he watches Marco drop two slices of bread into the toaster— _their_ toaster—and then do the adorable thing where he shifts his hips impatiently and looks down into the slots, as if he’s expecting the bread to magically pop up within thirty seconds.

They are both so grossly blissful, and he can tell from the looks on Bertolt and Reiner’s faces as they watch Jean watch Marco that they’re thinking the same thing.

Reiner looks at Jean and rolls his eyes, then holds up his ring and points at Marco.

Jean neatly flips Reiner off and sticks out his tongue.

“Jean, that’s not nice.”

Bertolt is trying not to laugh at this point—which means it must be _very_ funny from an outside point of view—and Marco is looking back and forth between Reiner and Jean. Then he rolls his eyes and sighs gustily, even though there’s a smile tugging at his mouth.

Jean flips off Bertolt this time when Marco turns back around to examine the progression of the toast situation, and then rises to put both his hands on Marco’s waist and kiss the back of his shoulder.

“They’re horrible influences,” he murmurs, “and Reiner is a jerk.”

“I am not a jerk!”

“All right,” Bertolt interrupts, not even needing to raise his voice, “breakfast is ready. So, does anyone actually want to taste—”

Bertolt finds himself alone, standing at the counter, still in mid-sentence as three plates almost magically disappear from the counter and end up on the table.

“Okay,” he replies, his eyebrows raised as he slowly collects his own plate and takes a seat next to Marco.

There are then a series of almost obscene moans as they eat the food, and Bertolt promptly starts to turn crimson with embarrassment. He’s still self-conscious being paid compliments and praise, even of the nonverbal persuasion.

The eggs are melting on Jean’s tongue, and he’s suddenly so glad to see Bertolt and Reiner that he starts to feel a little emotional. He misses them more than he’ll admit aloud, but he’s pretty sure they know. 

“God, it sounds like you guys are already having a foursome,” Bertolt remarks lightly, and then takes a bite of his own breakfast, raising a critical eyebrow as he chews. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Needs more spice, but not terrible.”

“Oh my god,” Reiner says through a mouthful of eggs and toast, “are you fucking serious?”

Marco is blushing fiercely, and Jean is too busy laughing at Reiner’s impolite but genuine display of disbelief to notice immediately.

Then, he realizes that Bertolt referenced what they’re all considering doing this weekend—and had pretty much finalized during a discussion the previous week—and he reaches out to clasp Marco’s hand across the table, offering a reassuring smile.

Marco bites his lip, but Jean is pleased to see he that he doesn’t only look nervous, but also eager. He raises his eyebrows, asking for permission to broach the topic, and Marco shrugs with a nod.

“About that...” he interjects, letting go of Marco’s hand. 

“About what?” Reiner asks, tilting his head to the side in confusion, not stopping in his quest to inhale his husband’s cooking.

“The foursome,” Bertolt provides without missing a beat.

“Ohhh, that,” Reiner replies, grinning toothily, until Bertolt lightly smacks two fingers against his upper arm in reproval, nudging his head toward Marco who’s staring at his plate and looking mortified.

“Sorry,” Marco says, laughing nervously. “I’m just not... used to talking about it so...”

“Openly?” Bertolt provides gently. Jean glances over at him in surprise, and then offers a grateful look.

“Yeah,” Marco confirms with a self-conscious shrug.

“That’s okay,” Reiner says reassuringly. “I, uh...”

Jean watches in interest as Reiner looks over at Bertolt, sharing some unspoken interaction as Bertolt nods encouragingly.

“I was like that, too,” he finally says. “It’s not a big deal. I mean...” he amends, “it’s something I think we can all relate to.”

Jean nods. “Yeah, remember my first time?”

Reiner starts to laugh, and even Bertolt cracks a smile. “Yeah. I really thought you were going to puke in my car on the way back to our place.”

Jean is laughing, too, until he wrenches around to look at Marco, wondering if he’ll be offended.

Instead, Marco is looking at them timidly, but he looks much less nervous.

“Well,” he says diplomatically, tapping his thumb against his fork, “I’ve never tried it. But... I’m really... interested.”

“Okay,” Bertolt replies. “Are you ready to talk about some boundaries?”

“What you’re okay with or not okay with,” Jean explains. “Here, I’ll clean up.” 

He rises to start collecting the empty plates and let Marco go at his own pace—give him a little space by being nearby, but not sitting right across from him.

“Right now?” Marco squeaks.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Bertolt replies immediately, his voice calm and steadying. “Or, we can just forget all of this and hang out. It’s totally up to you.”

Jean turns to watch the exchange. Reiner grins at Marco eagerly, but it’s not lecherous so much as affectionate, in that way that only Reiner really can.

“Yeah, I want to see Sina. It’s all... fancy,” Reiner adds. Jean laughs, and Bertolt rolls his eyes minutely. 

“Um,” Marco replies after a moment, the blush creeping up his neck, “now is okay, I guess.”

He turns in his chair to look at Jean, and Jean nods encouragingly. “If you want to, that’s fine with me,” he adds with a shrug.

Marco looks at Jean for another few seconds, and then sets his jaw. Jean knows that look; Marco’s going to have this conversation even if he implodes into a ball of blush.

“Yeah,” he says, nodding. “Um... so...”

“Well, a good way to start,” Reiner says, pouring some more orange juice into his glass, “is to talk about what you don’t want to do, instead of what you do.”

Bertolt nods, agreeing with this method.

Jean puts the plates in the sink, and sits back down next to Marco, now that he’s decided he’s going to ride out his own nervousness, at least for this conversation.

He takes Marco’s hand and holds it loosely, rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

“I agree,” he adds, and Marco looks at him with a trusting expression.

“Well,” he starts, thinking, “I don’t know how I feel about double penetration.”

Orange juice literally sprays across the table as Reiner starts to choke, and even Bertolt’s eyes are wide.

Jean, on the other hand, is laughing hysterically as he kisses Marco’s hand. 

“Finally,” he declares, “it’s not me for once.”

By the time Reiner manages to get the pulp out of his nose and Bertolt has wiped up the orange juice, Marco looks more amused than shy.

“Well,” Reiner finally says, almost demurely with his hands folded in his lap, “uh, that’s more advanced than I expected.”

“I did some research.”

“Let’s start simple,” Bertolt says, but he’s obviously amused. “How do you feel about blow jobs?”

“Um, I like those.”

“Would you let me give you one? Or would that be too much?”

Marco groans and puts his face in his hands, blushing fiercely. But nevertheless, he manages to mutter, “That’d be nice.”

“Would you want to give me or Reiner a blow job?”

“Um, it would depend on what’s happening... but I wouldn’t say no,” Marco adds.

Reiner and Bertolt both nod.

“Also,” he adds, “I’ve only, uh... bottomed a few times. Ever.”

This doesn’t seem to surprise either of them, and Bertolt shrugs.

“Well,” Bertolt says with a neat fold of his hands on the table, “this probably isn’t the right scenario to test out new things you’re not used to.”

“Yeah,” Jean agrees. “Remember the first time I fingered you? And—”

“Jean!” Marco squeaks, his face immediately turning red. 

“It’s okay,” Reiner says with a shrug. “I used to be embarrassed, too. I’ll never forget the first Bertl asked me to sit on his face. I didn’t know what the fuck I was—”

“Reiner!” Bertolt groans, putting his hands over his face. “You’re making it worse.”

Reiner looks innocently at Jean, and Jean just looks back at him; they both shrug sheepishly.

“ _The point is_ ,” Jean says authoritatively, getting the conversation back on track, “that group sex isn’t the place to try new things.”

Marco has turned back to a normal color underneath his freckles, and he nods. “Okay. Well, then, I’d prefer not to bottom.” He bites his thoughtfully, his forehead creasing as he concentrates. “But fingers are okay.” He blushes subtly, and then looks at Jean with a soft smile. “I like that a lot.” 

“Would you top someone else?” Jean asks, just to get their bases covered, even as he shoots Marco the same smile in return.

Marco shrugs a little and nods. “Yeah, that sounds okay.”

Subsequently, Marco gives the tentative go-ahead on almost everything, save facials, swallowing, and double penetration. 

“So,” Bertolt says, “now, to tell you our limits.”

Reiner nods, a serious look on his face.

Marco straightens his posture, paying close attention, almost like he’s about to attend a lecture.

“I don’t like name calling, and especially the word ‘slut,’” Bertolt says. “And Reiner is kind of selective about what goes in his ass.”

“It’s not that I don’t like things in my ass,” Reiner says calmly with a shrug, as if explaining complex legal jargon, “I’m just picky.”

Marco is staring openly now, before blinking and nodding. “Okay,” he replies. “That’s it?”

“Pretty much,” Bertolt concludes. “Although, we’re also into asking along the way.”

“Obviously,” Jean adds.

“Yeah,” Marco agrees. “Um, how do you feel about kissing?”

Reiner and Bertolt look surprised at the question, and look at each other. “Well,” Bertolt finally says, taking the initiative to respond, “we’re both okay with that, I think, with you guys. Just no ass to mouth. Oh, and condoms all around, at least if anal sex is involved.”

Marco nods. “Okay, I assumed as much.”

The fact that they’d all been tested and come away with a clean bill of health—including Jean and Marco, regardless of the fact that their relationship is monogamous—was the first thing they’d all established. Given that they all trust and know each other very well, though, condoms at this point are more for neatness than anything else.

“So, when are we doing this?” Jean asks.

“How about now?” Reiner suggests, his eyebrows raising as he stares at Marco.

Marco swallows hard, but Jean can tell it’s not just embarrassment he’s feeling as his eyes dart down to check out Reiner’s shoulders and chest.

“We’ll take a shower,” Jean offers, “and then you guys can go... and we’ll see how everyone’s feeling.”

They all nod and agree to this course of events, and Marco and Jean retreat into the bathroom. Marco immediately exhales with wide eyes.

“Are you still interested?” Jean asks cautiously, pulling Marco’s shirt over his head and Marco almost absentmindedly undoes Jean’s pants.

“Um... yeah,” he says, “I’m really interested.”

Jean kisses him gently on the mouth, smoothing hands down to the small of Marco’s back and then lower to cup his ass.

“Here,” Jean growls softly, “let me get you warmed up.”

Marco lets out a bashful sound, but he agrees breathlessly, “Sounds good.”

Jean doesn’t aim to make him come just yet, instead, pushing him up against the shower wall and letting the hot spray fall over them, pressing small, gentle kisses against his jaw. He wants to warm Marco up, get him to relax and in the right mood.

When they’re both sufficiently clean to get out and Marco has a dazed, relaxed look on his face, Jean smiles a little as he wraps a towel around both of them.

He takes his time to kiss Marco on the mouth, smoothing his hands through dark, wet hair and biting Marco’s lower lip gently. 

Marco shivers; Jean knows he loves to have his bottom lip bitten and sucked.

“Mm,” he hums, pressing his face against Marco’s neck, “you’re so sensitive.”

Marco makes a bashful little sound, but he doesn’t deny it, because it’s true—every touch elicits a strong reaction out of him.

Jean feels Marco’s hands come up to press against his shoulder blades, and Jean closes his eyes, smiling.

“Is there anything you’re not okay with seeing _me_ do?” he asks. 

“I don’t think so,” Marco says softly. 

“If you change your mind about something,” Jean says, kissing Marco’s neck gently, “just say so. It’s fine.”

“Okay,” Marco replies, his hands sliding down to the small of Jean’s back, “I’m ready.”

They both go back into the bedroom to put on (rudimentary) clothes, and Jean hears the shower start up as Bertolt and Reiner get in together.

He still can’t believe this is real.

“Marco,” he says suddenly, turning to look at Marco who’s wearing a pair of boxer briefs that Jean realizes belong to him, “I love you.”

Marco’s eyebrows raise, and then his face softens as he smiles. “I love you, too, Jean.”

Jean returns the smile before bending down to pull on a pair of comfortable boxers. He can feel Marco watching him, and he looks up to meet a pair of dark brown eyes as he straightens.

Marco’s mouth just quirks in another smile, not hiding the fact that he was staring, and walks over to affectionately slide his hand down to Jean’s ass and kiss him.

“So, do you want to do this in here, or the living room?” Jean asks after a moment.

“Well,” Marco says thoughtfully, leaning into Jean, “I guess a bed makes more sense, right?”

“Yeah, I think so, as long as you’re okay with that,” Jean replies, eyeing their bed. “Some people are weird about it, but I’ve never minded.”

“It’s okay with me,” Marco replies with a shrug.

As if on cue, there’s a knock at the door, and Marco jumps. Jean shoots him a concerned look, but he gives a bashful little smile; he looks excited, even if it is tinged with nerves.

Jean opens the door and there’s Reiner—of course, wearing only a towel and not looking a tad bit self-conscious—and Bertolt, who’s a little more modest in a t-shirt and comfortable pants.

“Soo...” Reiner draws out the word, grinning, giving an open ogle as he looks Marco up and down without hesitation. “You guys want to stay in here?”

“I figure a bed might be...” Marco replies, his voice level, but he swallows hard as he finishes, “useful.”

“Sounds good,” Reiner replies, giving an easy smile as he sits on the edge of the bed, bouncing a little. “It’s... bouncy.”

Jean tries not to laugh as Bertolt rolls his eyes and gives a long suffering look at Reiner’s excited observation.

“Hey, Bertl,” Reiner says, reaching out his hand, “you want to check it out?”

“Sure,” Bertolt replies, not missing a beat as he goes to sit down next to Reiner on the bed. It’s neatly made up with a comforter that Jean is suddenly glad is easily washable, and he’s unexpectedly flooded with memories of his first time with the two of them. They had known what they were doing and made it a good experience, and now Jean’s determined to give Marco the best afternoon of his life.

Marco is just staring at the two of them; his expression isn’t nervous, so much as fascinated, as if he’s just waiting to see what will happen.

Reiner doesn’t waste time, tipping his head to give Bertolt a _very_ serious kiss on the mouth that makes Bertolt groan softly, his hand automatically wrapping around Reiner’s waist.

Jean decides to take Marco into his own hands—literally and figuratively—and walks up behind him to wrap strong, secure arms around his body and press a kiss against the back of his neck. 

“Do you like watching?” Jean asks huskily into Marco’s ear. 

“I-I...” Marco sighs as Jean brings his hand around to gently thumb at Marco’s nipple. “Yeah,” he sighs softly. Jean can tell that Marco’s gaze is fixed on Reiner and Bertolt; and his breath hitches as Reiner pushes Bertolt onto the mattress on his back.

Jean decides to just let Marco watch to get used to the entire situation with the four of them there, doing things that Marco has only ever done with one person behind closed doors, and not many other partners at that.

The best thing about Bertolt and Reiner, though, is that if no one is paying attention to them, they’re just as happy to pay attention to each other as if they were alone. Jean never felt like he needed to show off in their presence; they’re happy doing pretty much anything. Sometimes, he would just watch, especially at the beginning, when he was still getting used to the arrangement.

“Mm,” Reiner groans in that deep voice that Jean hasn’t heard in a long time, “Bertl, touch me.” 

Marco pushes back against Jean when he feels the twitch of Jean’s cock at the words, and Jean sucks at his neck more aggressively.

Bertolt and Reiner are both lying on their sides now, still kissing as Bertolt pushes the towel off Reiner so he’s the first one completely naked.

“Wow,” Marco murmurs, apparently dumbfounded as they both watch Reiner effortlessly pull Bertolt on top of him with that impressive strength, the defined muscles shifting in his shoulders and arms. Bertolt goes like a ragdoll, punctuated by an actual _squeak_ , and Jean knows that Reiner’s putting on a manhandling show, showing Marco what he’s got in case it’s appealing. Reiner knows his strengths... literally.

But what really grabs Jean’s attention—in between feeling relief that Marco seems to like what he sees and the heat Jean feels rushing through his own body as he touches Marco—is what happens as Reiner starts to push Bertolt’s shirt off his shoulders.

Bertolt has an amazing body, even though he’d never believe the compliment. Just like his cooking, he thinks he’s average or even below it, in all ways.

Apparently, Marco thinks his body is pretty amazing, too, as his breathing quickens when the shirt comes all the way off.

Jean quirks an eyebrow, and as if Reiner can feel the shift, he makes eye contact with Jean from over Bertolt’s shoulder. Bertolt is beyond noticing at this point due to the way that Reiner has a knee between his legs that he’s grinding against desperately, his hips moving as he greedily seeks the friction.

Jean glances at Marco, darts his eyes at Bertolt, and then raises an eyebrow at Reiner; Reiner grins with a devious expression.

Marco thinks Bertolt is hot.

Bertolt is steadily working his mouth and teeth against Reiner’s neck, playing with his nipples at the same time and giving it everything he’s worth without getting too filthy... yet. Jean knows very well that Reiner and Bertolt go far beyond vanilla sex in the bedroom. Probably even further than Jean himself, although he does like the occasional toy and dirty talk. Marco just blushed a lot at first over that, but then, after the polo shirt kink had been around for a while, things went a little further.

In short: Marco’s favorite cock is Jean’s, but his second favorite is neon pink and currently stored in a box under their bed.

“Bed?” he asks in a gravelly whisper into Marco’s ear, reaching down to palm his cock from behind. To Jean’s immediate pleasure, he’s hard, and there’s even a wet spot on the boxers.

“Mhmm,” Marco moans absently, completely riveted by what’s going on in front of them.

Jean turns Marco around so they’re facing each other to kiss him, and he feels Marco’s hands land at the small of his back, pulling him close. He smiles into the kiss a little as he walks Marco back to the mattress and lies down first, holding his hand out.

Marco hesitates for a moment, shooting a look over at Bertolt and Reiner. Sure enough, as soon as Reiner gives Bertolt’s ass a light smack and Bertolt moans loudly, Marco starts to blush fiercely.

He immediately bites his lip and stares intently at Jean, accepting the offered hand and getting on top of Jean to frot against him slowly. 

It’s Reiner who takes it to the next level, reaching out for both of them with his free hand; Bertolt immediately stops what he’s doing to turn his head, staring at Marco and Jean with a flushed face and swollen lips, and then he gives an inviting subtle smile.

“So,” Reiner says in a gravelly voice, clearing his throat, “Bertl’s mouth is amazing.”

Marco goes crimson, but he doesn’t protest, shooting a shy look at Bertolt. 

"You don't have to be shy," Reiner says kindly. "We both think you're really hot. In fact, you're giving Jean here a run for his money."

"Hey!" Jean cries in protest.

"Don't worry, Jean," Reiner says in a mock consoling voice, "we still think you're hot, too."

Jean starts to laugh, and when he looks back at Marco, Marco’s smiling, too. To his surprise, Marco shifts his hips down against Jean’s, and Jean is taken off guard enough to throw his head back and let out a startled moan.

As always, it feels _really good_ when Marco does that; Jean is relatively sure it will never get old.

“So, um...” Marco says softly after a minute, “is it okay if I... get closer?”

Reiner starts to laugh—but as always, it doesn’t sound mocking by any stretch of the imagination, something only Reiner can do. 

Reiner takes the question as an invitation, and reaches out to pull Marco off Jean and toward him and Bertolt. He does it slowly, waiting to see how Marco will react; Marco seems to like this idea, though, because he ends up pressed against Reiner’s side, with Jean behind him, kissing the back of his shoulder reassuringly.

Marco shifts his hips experimentally against Reiner’s leg, and then grinds against him shamelessly, earning moans out of all three of them.

Jean admires Marco’s shoulders as he flexes his body, hips driving forward, and the freckles sprinkled across his shoulders shift as he arches his back.

“Fuck, you look good like this,” Jean whispers before he can think the words through. However, this only seems to get Marco even more worked up, and he grabs Jean’s hand and pushes down between his legs.

Jean immediately squeezes gently, his hand trapped between Marco’s cock and the very solid bulk of Reiner’s thigh, but all it takes is a little motion and a swipe of his thumb over the head. Even through the damp fabric of the boxers, it makes Marco’s entire body shake.

“Sensitive?” Reiner immediately asks.

“Y-yeah,” Marco shudders, the word falling off into a soft cry as Jean slides his hand inside the boxers to reach skin.

“Awesome,” Bertolt murmurs, speaking for the first time, and his voice is almost downright awed.

Jean knows how hot Marco is—especially when he’s like this—even though _Marco_ doesn’t know how hot Marco is. 

There’s a squeak of the mattress and Reiner suddenly rolls away, and then, there’s Bertolt right in front of Marco.

His green eyes survey both of them, and then he asks Marco, “Can I kiss you?”

Reiner appears behind Bertolt, and reaches a hand around to touch Marco’s shoulder lightly; Jean knows he’s giving him more time to acclimate, but Marco seems more than enthusiastic.

“Uh huh,” he agrees dazedly, and then waits. Bertolt presses forward to kiss Marco softly on the mouth, and Jean starts to stroke his cock more steadily, now that they’re not trapped against Reiner’s side.

Marco pushes up against Bertolt shamelessly, and Jean follows, rocking his hips against Marco’s ass.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Reiner growls, moving his hand and stretching around Bertolt to tease at Marco’s nipples.

The kiss breaks as Marco’s mouth drops open, totally overwhelmed by all the sensations as he starts to let out sharp little moans, the sound rising with every thrust of Jean’s hips against him.

Jean decides to take it a step further, pulling away momentarily and wiggle out of his boxers, and then settling down against Marco again with a happy sigh, relieved to be naked. Marco’s back is warm against his chest, and he closes his eyes to breathe in Marco’s scent; it’s a little surreal to also smell Bertolt and Reiner there, too, but if Jean could come up with a wetter dream than the one he’s living out right now, it’s currently still floating undiscovered in the ether.

Bertolt pulls away, and asks breathlessly—more breathless, in fact, than Jean’s ever heard him, “Can I touch you?”

Marco just nods enthusiastically, and Jean pulls back his hand to let Bertolt take over, Bertolt’s deft fingers stroking Marco through his boxers.

Marco’s breath hitches, and he lets out something that sounds like a sob; but it’s a good noise, and Jean reaches around with his now-free hand to lace his fingers with Marco’s and squeeze momentarily.

“Do you mind if I watch?” he asks quietly. “Is that okay?”

Marco is so distracted by Bertolt, that it takes him a minute to register the words. He hesitates, but then whispers back as Bertolt slows down, letting them have the conversation, “You’ll be right here?”

“Yeah,” Jean says with a smile, nuzzling the back of Marco’s head. “I’ll be right here.”

“Okay,” Marco agrees, and Jean almost starts to laugh at how enthusiastic he sounds. 

Jean already knows that Reiner is definitely going to want to watch them, too, and they both retreat away from Bertolt and Marco, settling down next to each other at the other end of the bed to watch.

Without Reiner and Jean there to act as distractions, they both slow down to almost a stop, staring at each other; Bertolt takes control immediately, though. He has a lot of experience, even if he’s secretly nervous because—as it appears—he’s also attracted to Marco.

They stare at each other in an almost comedically fraternal way.

“Hey,” Bertolt says with a little smile.

“Um, hi,” Marco replies, his eyes wide. 

“You doing okay?”

Jean turns to Reiner to give him a sloppy kiss and grope to let Marco and Bertolt have their conversation without scrutiny; Reiner apparently has the same idea.

But Jean knows that they’re not even paying attention to each other, so much as trying to listen to what Bertolt and Marco are talking about.

“I was nervous my first time in a group, too,” Bertolt says reassuringly. Then, after a moment, he leans forward to nip at Marco’s collar bone. “Are you sure you want to kiss me?” 

Marco takes a sharp breath in and blushes a little, but he nods.

“Um,” Marco says suddenly, staring at Bertolt, “you’re really... handsome.”

Jean and Reiner pull away from each other, now that Marco and Bertolt have had their little interlude. Reiner is chuckling almost inaudibly, and then he reaches over to stroke Jean absentmindedly.

“Um, thanks,” Bertolt replies awkwardly, obviously not expecting the compliment. Jean's never seen Bertolt blush, but he does now as Marco slowly leans forward to kiss him for the second time.

“He has no goddamn idea how hot he is,” Reiner murmurs next to Jean, watching intently as Marco and Bertl start to touch each other curiously.

“Neither does Marco,” Jean replies, and then reaches over to stroke Reiner as they both stare at what’s happening at the end of the bed.

Bertl kisses down Marco’s neck, pushing him onto his back to suck and lick at his nipples.

“He really likes that,” Jean says dumbly, transfixed.

Marco lets out a soft cry as Bertl kisses down his chest to his hips, tracing circles with light fingers on the insides of his thighs. Marco spreads his legs apart slightly—obviously past most of his nervousness—and throws his head back, arching off the bed. 

He twists his fingers in Bertl’s dark hair as his spine bends, the lines of his jaw and neck becoming almost linear as his body strains. 

Bertl makes a wanton little sound of approval where he’s pressing kisses against Marco’s hips, and then slowly moves between Marco’s legs to mouth at his cock through the boxers.

“Um...” Reiner murmurs, his hand stilling on Jean’s cock out of pure distraction. “Is this...”

“One of the hottest fucking things I’ve ever seen?” Jean finishes, also not moving his hand. “Yeah.”

“Bertl is so into him,” Reiner whispers. He blinks, and then looks over at Jean; Jean is looking at him, and they’re both practically slack-jawed. Then they turn their attention back to the scene in front of them, and continue stroking each other.

Marco cries out sharply, and Bertolt immediately hooks his fingers in the boxers and starts to pull them down.

“Okay?” he asks, looking up at Marco expectantly.

Marco spreads his legs apart, bends his knees up, and groans out, “God, yes... oh _fuck_...”

Jean can see Bertolt's grip go white-knuckled as he pulls the boxers down Marco’s long legs; he’s having the same reaction to Marco cursing in bed as Jean does.

Because it’s the hottest fucking thing that Jean’s ever heard. Marco—the upstanding law student with an easy smile and earnest expression amidst an endearing smattering of freckles—getting his cock sucked as he curses out the air.

“Jesus,” Reiner breathes, and Jean turns his head to grin at Reiner.

“Right?” he asks.

Reiner just nods with a raised eyebrow.

Bertolt is already lost as he bends forward on his elbows, ass in the air, to take Marco’s cock deep, giving it everything he has. 

Which, for Bertolt, sometimes means that the recipient of his efforts comes almost immediately. Reiner was right—Bertolt has some serious oral skills.

But Marco holds it together, his arm draped over his forehead, his eyes squeezed shut, and his back arched into the blissful movements of Bertolt’s steadily bobbing head.

“Bertl...” he groans out, his free hand shooting down to tangle in Bertolt’s dark hair.

“I can’t just watch anymore,” Reiner grunts beside Jean.

Jean finally manages to tear his eyes away from the X-rated wet dream happening at the end of the bed to look at Reiner.

They both move at the same time, and as the bed squeaks and bounces, Bertolt draws back to look at them. Marco’s cock slides out of his mouth with a wet pop, and the sound makes Jean almost come right there. It’s all so filthy and fantastic.

Marco is staring at him, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed, and then—as if instinctively—he reaches out his hand for Jean. 

Jean bends down to kiss him, and when they part, he watches eagerly as Reiner efficiently strips Bertl of his remaining clothes and forcefully pushes him back onto the bed, jerking his hips up so he’s on his knees, and pushing his head back between Marco’s legs.

Before Jean can explain that Bertolt likes to be roughed up a little—and he knows Reiner’s going easy in order to not freak out Marco—Marco preempts the disclaimer.

“Uh, I sort of know a little bit about that,” he explains quietly.

Jean nods, wondering momentarily just how much Bertolt’s been confiding in Marco, but then he’s suddenly happy about it; Bertolt _really does_ need someone to talk to besides Reiner. 

“Okay,” Jean replies simply with a nod. “Good.”

Marco gets on his back again, knees still bent up as Bertolt starts to go to work on his cock, and he moans.

“Jean,” he manages breathlessly, “want you... in my mouth.”

Jean’s eyes widen, and for a moment, he stares at all the red marks on Marco’s neck and chest—bites from both him and Bertolt—and his cock _throbs_.

“Fuck, yes,” he shudders, and then has an idea.

He positions himself with his knees on either side of Marco’s head so that he’s facing down toward Bertolt, and pushes his hips back slightly to slide his cock into Marco’s waiting mouth.

It’s slick and hot and _oh god fuck the suction_ , and Jean has to force himself to concentrate on keeping his hips still to let Marco go at his own pace.

Marco’s body strains as he starts to move his head as Bertolt deep throats him at the same time. There’s the wet sound of spit, precome, and mouths moving, and Jean just about loses it when he sees Reiner spread Bertolt’s buttocks apart and push his tongue there.

Bertolt chokes out a moan, his entire body trembles, and then he pulls away slightly to gasp, “Can I use my fingers?”

Marco opens his eyes, and Jean pulls away for a moment to wait for an answer.

The long, drawn out groan of, “ _Please..._ ” makes Jean’s hands shake as he fumbles for the lube that’s (thankfully) nearby, deposited right on top of a giant pile of condoms and a few other tubes of lube that Jean had dumped on the bed earlier, and hand it to Bertolt.

Bertolt messily dribbles some onto his fingers as Jean moves his cock away from Marco’s mouth to watch his reaction carefully, settling instead to press kisses against his neck and suck on his nipples.

He can feel it when Bertolt first starts to play with Marco’s ass, because Marco’s entire body tenses and he chokes out a startled moan, but then relaxes again. He’s experienced with this, and if there’s something that Marco might consider a favorite bedroom activity, it’s being fingered.

Luckily for him, Bertolt is also masterful at finding prostates.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he practically wails as Bertolt—apparently—finds it without much delay.

“Feels good?” Jean whispers in his ear, nipping gently. 

“Yeah,” Marco shudders, his hands scrabbling against Jean’s shoulder.

Jean gives him a long, sloppy kiss as Bertolt works magic on the lower half of his body, and then he hears Bertolt gasp.

Reiner’s tongue _must_ be getting tired at this point, and Jean knows what he’s going to want.

Suddenly, Marco stiffens, and he makes a warning sound just as Bertolt pulls away with a wet sound, before coming hard across his own stomach. His cock spurts white come twice, and then his entire body relaxes bonelessly against the mattress.

He turns his head to look at Jean with a dreamy expression, and gives a doofy smile when Jean kisses his nose.

His face is sweaty, his hair stuck to his forehead, and his lips are red and swollen where he’d been kissing Jean.

Jean presses another kiss against them, and then pulls him close.

“Want to watch for a little while?” he asks, knowing Marco needs some time to recover.

Marco nods, obviously floating in a happy white space, and Jean smiles a little.

“C’mere,” he says, wrapping both arms around Marco and spooning him with Marco’s back to Jean’s chest.

“What about you?” Marco manages to murmur.

“We’ll take care of me later,” Jean replies, already distracted as Reiner grabs a condom and the lube.

Marco is apparently just as distracted, and settles against Jean to watch the two of them. Jean grabs someone’s discarded boxers and cleans off Marco’s stomach thoughtfully, and Marco cuddles up against him.

Bertolt and Reiner are immediately lost in each other again, and Reiner turns Bertolt so that they have a very clear, almost obscene view of Bertolt’s spread legs where he’s still positioned on his knees with his ass in the air and chest pressed against the bed.

“Got a good view?” Reiner asks in a gravelly voice.

Jean knows the question isn’t even for them, as much as it is for Bertolt, who immediately moans eagerly. He gets off on this type of thing.

“Yup,” Jean replies, grinning a little Reiner, who just grins back. Nothing makes Reiner happier than when he can give Bertolt what he wants.

They watch as Reiner works a finger into Bertolt slowly, pressing encouraging kisses against the small of his back. Bertolt reaches out his hand without explanation, and Reiner immediately dribbles some lube into it, whereupon he reaches down to stroke his own cock.

He adjusts quickly, and starts to rut back against Reiner’s finger—which rapidly turns into two fingers—and then Bertolt is moaning and begging for Reiner to fuck him.

Jean can feel Marco shift against him, and just as he suspects, when he reaches down to touch Marco’s cock, he’s hard again.

He shivers a little, still sensitive from before, and Jean is gentle as he rubs his thumb very carefully at the tip. Marco practically mewls as Jean presses slow, tender kisses against his shoulder blades, smearing the precome that’s already started to ooze out from the head of Marco’s cock.

“You want me to fuck you, Bertl?” Reiner says, before bringing his hand back to give Bertolt’s ass a sharp slap.

“Yes,” Bertolt moans, his legs shaking as his own strokes become faster, “please... Reiner...”

“Beg.” There’s another smack, and Jean reaches for another tube of lube lying nearby. He snaps the cap off one-handed and squeezes some into his hand.

“ _Please, Reiner,_ ” Bertolt shudders, “ _please fuck me._ ”

Jean starts to slowly and carefully stroke Marco’s reawakened cock as they both watch intently, and Marco shivers and presses back against Jean, slowly starting to pump his hips with the motion of Jean’s hand.

Bertolt is desperately begging and pleading now, a move at which he’s _excellent_ , because it’s one of his favorite things to do. But what does interest Jean—a note made somewhere in the back of his head that he’ll pay attention to later when he’s not fucking three people—is that Bertolt has never been so forthcoming about his kinks in front of new people. 

It’d taken months for Bertolt to let his guard down in front of Jean, even a little. Sure, he was always upfront about the fact that he was kinky and liked a little light BDSM—with a few caveats and very hard limits—but when he really let loose, it was even a little much for Jean.

Bertolt and Reiner’s relationship is based on a _very_ long, _very_ complex history, and Bertolt likes it rough. Really rough. Rough enough to leave bruises, make him cry, and require safe words on a regular basis.

Which is all fine and good; but comparatively, Jean was like the vanilla center of the Gay Triforce when he was still a member.

But Bertolt is apparently okay with showing hints of the true extent of his leanings in front of Marco, and Marco doesn’t seem a bit surprised.

Finally, Reiner seems to take pity on him and pushes him roughly to land on his back, just as Reiner is rolling on a condom. He slicks some lube quickly over his cock, and Bertolt is already holding his legs apart.

Reiner gets on top of him, and they both sigh as he slowly works his way into Bertolt, starting to move as Bertolt’s legs tense were he’s wrapped them around Reiner’s ribs, ankles linked at the back.

They don’t stay in the position long, before Reiner stops and pulls out to sit up cross-legged. Bertolt immediately follows, and Jean’s eyebrows raise when he realizes what’s about to happen.

“Wow,” Marco murmurs.

“Yeah,” Jean echoes, still stroking.

Bertolt faces Reiner and lowers himself carefully onto Reiner’s cock, until he’s sitting on Reiner’s lap with his legs shaking around Reiner’s waist. They’re facing each other, staring openly, and Reiner leans forward to brush the hair away from Bertolt’s face and press his forehead against Bertolt’s cheek.

“Are you gonna take it nice and deep for me?” Reiner murmurs. Bertl gasps and wraps his legs tighter around Reiner’s waist as Reiner shifts his hips. 

“Yeah,” he whispers, “Reiner...”

Reiner pulls him close and they start to move, chests pressed together, as Bertolt fucks himself on Reiner’s cock.

Jean knows sitting on someone’s lap at that angle is a hard position—that you have to be prepped, ready, and hot for it—but Bertolt seems to be handling it just fine. He’s completely wrapped up in Reiner as those strong arms stay tightly wrapped around him. Bertolt flexes his powerful back and rolls his hips with Reiner’s cock deep inside him, and then Reiner stiffens.

Reiner’s face when he comes is unexpectedly beautiful, or so Jean’s always privately thought. It’s like all of his worries—of which he has many—disappear, and he’s wrapped only in the blissful moment of orgasm.

Then, as soon as he returns to lucidity, a cocky grin immediately breaks out over his face as he nuzzles Bertolt’s neck.

“Good, Bertl?” he asks, but despite his cockiness, his voice is tender. Bertolt still hasn’t come, but Jean has a feeling that’s intentional.

“Yeah,” Bertolt replies softly.

Then they both look over at Jean and Marco, who are staring, completely transfixed as Jean jerks Marco off with lazily, broad strokes.

“Marco,” Reiner says unexpectedly, “you want a turn?”

As soon as Reiner says the words, Bertolt practically melts, and he looks at Marco eagerly.

“I’ll ride you,” he says shamelessly, his eyes darting down to Marco’s fully erect cock, “since you’re probably tired.”

Marco lets out a surreal little laugh, and Jean licks at the back of his shoulder. He tastes salty, and wonderful, and Jean is so happy that he’s having a good time that the feelings are almost better than an orgasm.

Which Jean actually does need to experience, and soon.

“O-okay,” Marco stammers, but he eagerly struggles to sit up and crawl toward Bertolt.

Bertolt rearranges their limbs, easily positioning Marco on his back, and then smiles down at him as Marco rolls a condom onto his cock with shaky fingers.

“If it feels weird or isn’t good, just tell me,” he says, and then slowly guides Marco’s cock into himself.

“Oh _god,_ ” Marco gasps, his eyes wide as his hands fly down to grip Bertolt’s thighs, “ohgodohgodoh _god_...”

“Am I nice and tight?” Bertolt grits out as he starts to roll his hips. “Do I feel good?”

“Fuck, Bertl,” Marco gasps, “I... oh god...”

Jean is too mesmerized by the squeaking bed to care too much about the fact that he’s almost painfully hard now, until Reiner sidles up next to him.

“Need some help, Kirschstein?”

Jean’s head wrenches around to look at Reiner, and then he nods pitifully.

“God, yes,” he groans, suddenly feeling like the pressure in his cock—especially he watches Bertolt and Marco—is getting unbearable.

Reiner doesn’t try anything fancy; just gets straight down to business, pushing Jean onto his back so he’s right next to Marco with their arms actually touching, and sucking Jean’s cock like there’s no tomorrow as his husband fucks himself on Marco’s cock with wild abandon two inches away.

Bertolt comes first all over Marco’s stomach with a loud moan, and Jean can tell from the sounds Marco’s making that he’s getting close to coming again himself.

And then, just as Jean finds himself at the edge with the orgasm coiling in the pit of his stomach, hot and eager and volatile, Reiner pulls away.

Jean has enough curses to last until the end of time for Reiner Braun right then, until unexpectedly, Bertolt also lifts himself off Marco who also makes a desperate, disappointed sound.

And then Jean realizes what they’re doing as Reiner pushes Jean onto his side, and Bertolt pushes Marco against him.

They immediately embrace each other, rubbing their cock together, and that’s the end of it; they both come together, nearly sobbing with the intensity of the release, and Marco hides his face against Jean’s neck as his body shakes.

Jean pulls him close as they finish together, and then Marco just holds on tight, sighing deeply. Jean wraps a leg around him, and they breathe together.

There’s a few minutes of quiet, and then Reiner softly says, “We’re going to take a shower. Then, maybe more fun later if we feel like it.”

Jean laughs weakly, followed by the same sound from Marco.

“Yeah,” Bertolt agrees, leaning down to press an affectionate kiss against Marco’s shoulder and give Jean a light pat on the back, “you guys just relax.”

Marco sighs deeply, cuddling against Jean on their bed, and Jean makes a contented sound.

“Happy almost-graduation, Marco,” he says quietly.

Marco laughs softly, and the arm that’s wrapped around Jean’s waist tightens. “Thanks.” He waits a beat, and then adds, “I love you, Jean. A lot.”

Jean can feel his throat tighten, and he just nods a little. “Me too, polo shirt,” he whispers.

They lie like that in blissful silence for a few minutes, but just as Jean is about to start snoring, Marco says with a light poke to his arm, “You know that thing you said before? About going somewhere?”

Jean smiles lazily and hums with a sleepy sigh, “Mhm?”

“I want to go on a gay cruise.”

Jean’s eyes flutter open. “Jesus Christ, Marco.”

“You asked.”

“Fuck my life,” Jean groans. “Is this because of the foursome? Did this make us even gayer or something?”

Jean can feel Marco smile, and he smiles, too, despite his words.

“I’m blaming this shit on Reiner,” he adds.

“Okay, if we don’t go on a gay cruise, can we get a cat?”

“Um...” Jean replies uncertainly, “sure.” He doesn’t mention that he’s now totally spending all his precious, cashed-in record money on a gay cruise, no matter how much it hurts.

“Okay,” Marco murmurs, his voice trailing off, “because I have the perfect name...”

Marco falls asleep before he can keep talking, and Jean follows him into sleep, even as he hears Reiner singing distantly in the shower and Bertolt telling him to stop because he can’t sing on key.

There is nothing better than this.


End file.
